Je te retrouverai
by SpinFloow
Summary: OS. Une journée typique. Un accident. Une obscession. All Human.


**Heyy everybody ! _:D_ Voici un OS écrit pour un concours de mon lycée auquel je n'ai malheuresement pas gagné ... Mais bon ne vous découragez pas !**

**Titre : **Je te retrouverai

**Auteur : **xSpinelle

**Disclaimer : **Le personnage d'Alice appartient à la S. Meyer !

**Note :** Bonne Lecture ! _;D_

* * *

**Je Te Retrouverai**

**

* * *

-Alice ! Dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard !**

Retard, retard... Il n'a que ce mot à la bouche, ce n'est pas possible !

-Ouais P'pa, marmonnai-je.

Je pris mon sac de cours ainsi que mon sac à main noir et descendis au salon.

-J'y vais, à ce soir.

-D'accord, bonne journée.

Je pris mes clés et montai dans ma BMW noire et partis vers l'école de journalisme de Lille où je faisais mes études. Je m'engageais sur la nationale à la sortie de Carvin quand soudain...

**Bip, bip, bip...**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, j'avais mal, très mal.

-Alice ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! J'ai eu si peur ! s'écria une voix féminine que je connaissais bien.

-Où suis-je maman ? Murmurais-je difficilement.

-Tu as eu un accident en allant à la fac. Oh, j'ai eu si peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais, ma chérie, j'ai eu si peur ! Me dit-elle en pleurant.

J'essaya de me redresser mais je ne réussis pas à cause de la douleur.

-Pourquoi ne me serais-je jamais réveillée ? demandai-je difficilement.

-Tu as été dans le coma pendant trois mois.

Je me raidis. Trois mois, c'est long. C'est alors que je me souvins.

_J'étais au volant de ma voiture et j'écoutais mon nouveau CD quand soudain une voiture arriva à vive allure... en face de moi ? Je tourna violemment le volant pour éviter la voiture mais c'était trop tard... __Les airbags s'activèrent puis ce fut le trou-noir_

Je regardais ma mère apeurée.

-Quand m'a-t-on trouvée ? murmurai-je.

-Une personne qui passait par là en voiture. Il a vu deux voitures en flammes et toi dehors un peu plus loin.

Dehors un peu plus loin ? Mais c'était impossible !

-Maman c'est impossible ! Je ne pouvais pas être plus loin, j'étais bloquée par les airbags.

-Peut-être qu'un piéton n'ayant pas pas de portable t'a sauvée mais n'a pas pu sauver l'homme qui t'a foncé dessus puis il est parti chercher du secours. Je ne sais pas trop.

**...**

Deux mois étaient passés maintenant. Deux mois que j'avais quitté ma famille et mes amis pour stimuler ma mémoire et essayer de me souvenir car ils m'en empêchaient. Je voulais à tout prix savoir qui m'avait sauvé, mais rien. Rien à part ce rêve, toujours le même. Peut-être qu'un jour ce rêve se terminerait et je pourrais enfin savoir qui m'avait sauvée. Mais je ne demandais pourquoi, pourquoi ils voulaient que j'oublie.

_J'étais au volant de ma voiture et j'écoutais mon nouveau CD quand soudain une voiture arriva à vive allure... en face de moi ? Je tournai violemment le volant pour éviter la voiture mais c'était trop tard... __Les airbags s'activèrent. __Je sentais les airbags se dégonfler mais je ne sentais pas que cela, c'était comme si je bougeais. C'est alors que je rencontrai violemment le sol puis rebougeai à nouveau. Comment pouvais-je bouger ? Je sentis de l'herbe sous moi puis ce fut le trou-noir._

C'était ce rêve toujours le même que je faisais. Mais pourquoi ne voyais-je rien ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais il fallait absolument que je sache qui m'avait mise dans l'herbe ! Je devais le remercier, lui demander pourquoi il avait risqué sa vie pour moi, une fille insignifiante ! Mais peut-être que le destin ne voulait pas que je sache et qu'il voulait que je reste pleine de questions toute ma vie ?

**...**

Un an était passé maintenant et je me posais toujours les mêmes questions, inlassablement. Je regardais l'horloge de ma nouvelle maison, enfin pas si nouvelle que ça vu que je l'avais achetée il y a environ un an. Il était 23h00.

Je partis donc me coucher tout en repensant à ma vie d'avant. Je regrettais d'être partie comme ça, sans rien dire. Vraiment je le regrettais mais j'y étais obligée, ils voulaient que j'oublie. Je ne savais toujours pas l'identité de la personne qui m'avait sauvée mais j'avais la nette impression d'être partie pour rien.

C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis pour une nuit beaucoup plus mouvementée que d'habitude.

**...**

J'étais devant la porte de chez moi ou plutôt celle de mes parents. Je m'étais décidée ce matin même pour savoir si je devais revenir ou non. J'étais partie certes mais je n'étais pas sûre du fait qu'ils m'accueillent les bras grands ouverts. Après tout, j'étais partie comme une voleuse et je savais que cela n'avait servi strictement à rien mais j'espérais tout de même qu'ils ne me rejettent pas car je ne pensais pas que je pourrais y faire face.

Finalement, je toquais à la porte.

-Alice ? C'est bien toi ? s'exclama mon père après avoir ouvert la porte.

-Oui papa c'est moi... murmurai-je

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je... je suis venue m'excuser, je... je n'aurais jamais dû partir.

-Ça oui tu n'aurais jamais dû partir ! tonna t-il. Repars d'où tu viens ! Nous avons souffert de ta faute, maintenant pars et ne reviens jamais ! finit-t-il en murmurant puis en refermant la porte en me regardant une dernière fois.

Je m'installais devant le volant et craquai. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir comme ça, j'aurais dû téléphoner, envoyer une lettre, faire quelque chose. Pourquoi ce fichu rêve ne s'était-il termineé que maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Maintenant j'étais seule, là, en train de pleurer d'avoir été rejetée par ceux que j'aimais. Et tout ça pour rien. Rien...

_J'étais au volant de ma voiture et j'écoutais mon nouveau CD quand soudain une voiture arriva à vive allure... en face de moi ? Je tournai violemment le volant pour éviter la voiture mais c'était trop tard... __Les airbags s'activèrent. J'étais encore consciente mais je n'avais que très peu de force mais il fallait que je sorte de cette voiture car je sentais l'odeur des flammes, qui devaient être proches. Avec toute la force dont je disposais je me mis à pousser les airbags autour de moi pour pouvoir me dégager puis retirai ma ceinture. Je voyais les flammes à présent, il fallait que je sorte. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et basculai hors du véhicule. Je sentis violemment le sol contre ma peau mais il fallait que je parte et vite. Je rampai alors avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait, en essayant d'oublier la douleur, vers l'herbe sur le bas côté. Après de longues minutes je réussis puis le trou-noir._

J'y étais arrivée seule. Aussi seule que j'étais maintenant...

* * *

**J'attend avec impatience vos avis ! Que pensez vous d'une suite dans laquel les Cullen apparaitraient? Par contre se serai un suite All Human.**

**Les reviews font toujours plaisir ! Ne l'oubliez pas ! Surtout que je ne suis pas sûr de faire la suite donc ça m'encouragerai _;)_**


End file.
